Stronger
by Duskyminer1234
Summary: Amy has been missing for three years, and the Sonic Team had decided to say she had passed away. But now this mysterious pink hedgehog has come into Station Square and is only there for one thing, take Sonic's place as the hero. Who is this girl? And why does she know about Amy? The rating is a T but hopefully will be an M for lemons later. Sequel to Close Call! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Pink Angel

"Get away from me!" A yellow fox yelled, not bothering to look back at the three broad hedgehogs behind her. She had streaming tears in her eyes, blurring her vision and making her blink rapidly. The night sky didn't help at all, nor did her blue dress, which she had pick up the front of it and hold it to her mid-thigh to run faster (most un-lady like), or the alleyways looking the damn same. She just wanted to get home, but she knew she wasn't in the right place. She wasn't even near where she wanted to be! In fact, she _knew _she was nowhere near Station Square, where her family must be sick to death waiting for her! Only if someone was here to save her…

"Come on lady!" A menacing male voice chuckled scarily behind her, only a few feet away "We only want to have some fun!" He was a brown hedgehog, with a scar going through his eyelid, letting his red eyes burn through the lady, reminiscing her fearing over him with a naked body; lots of cuts and scars when she was finished, and her eyes crying from the sinister pain. Yes, he _craved _to see him finished work when he gets her, just like the other female animals he's abused.

"Yeah, we just want to hang out, get to know each other a little more. If ya know what I'm sayin…" The hedgehog in the middle winked, making the other two chuckles evilly. He was a green hedgehog, with purple striking eyes. If looks could kill, you would have defiantly been murdered by the guy. He had the same daydream as the other pervert, but he likes to cut the woman dead so that no evidence spreads out. But this woman was just too… beautiful, so maybe he could keep her after they were done.

"You know you want some, lady," The last hedgehog, which was a murky yellow with dull green eyes, growled perverted, starting at her ripe derriere. He was more like the violent quick one, but wants to have the night of his life too. He didn't care if a woman pleads him to stop. Actually, he would most likely carry on another hour if she cries. Nothing could stop him if he wanted something. Overall, there was one abusive, one murderous and one cruel. Not a nice combination to go together.

The female fox took a sharp turn to the left, going down a dark lane. She _really _wished she hadn't. It had various but horrible phrases/words on the wall - followed by crazy weapons just lying around; from maces, to whips, to swords, to daggers. As she was looking at her surroundings, she banged into something cold and metal. She scanned what was in front of her; only to her horror. She saw a metal fence. She quickly tried to climb up the fence, but instantly fell down on the ground, whining in sharp pain from the impact. She saw shadows on the ground, blocking the moonlight behind her. She knew who it was, and didn't want to look back. But because of her temptation, she slowly turned her head, only to see those three hedgehogs looking down at her cravingly.

"Looks like we've got a keeper 'ere lads," The green hedgehog chuckled darkly, kneeling down to reach her level. He gently put his hand on her muzzle, but getting instantly rejected as she turned away. That was the wrong move. He had no emotion on his face as he lifted a fist in the air, preparing to strike her…

_Somebody please help me! _She prayed to herself in tears, ready for the blow. Unfortunately, her prayer wasn't answered. She felt her face landing on the floor with a thud, before her sight was covered by total darkness. She was knocked out cold. She was all venerable for the three hedgehogs to attack. The three creeps laughed evilly, reaching out to touch her…

"Don't you _dare _touch that woman," A female screamed behind the three warningly, seeing them turn to her with a displeased face. As far as the men could see, she was wearing something with very short-shorts (black), showing a lot of her pink thighs, and knee-high black boots with block heels. They couldn't see anything else as a cape was covering her face and the rest of her body. But the thighs were all that needed to set green flags in their minds. The green hedgehog instantly turned fully, and started walking to the pink hedgehog with a deadly smile.

"Oh," He said darkly, still getting closer to her "You wanted to join the fun huh?" He was now in front of her, starting to put his hand on her caped arm and sensually rubbing it up and down "All you needed to do is ask, no need to be jealou-!" He paused when he heard a click near him. He looked at her, seeing her flirty smirk, then her, now free, right beach arm reach across to his hand – which was bending _way _to far back to his ability. Yep, she broke his hand.

"_Over my dead body_…" She whispered spitefully, giving him a hard look that meant business.

He took a few seconds to process it, before screaming venomously – holding his hand with his working hand in a powerful grip and falling to the floor. He bit his lip as he shivered under the pain rushing throughout his nerves. It hurt, a lot. Before he could do anything to solve it, the pink animal took a fistful of his quills and kneed him harshly in the face, breaking his nose by the impact. He fell backwards on the ground with a thud, before seeing a sole smashing his face into utter darkness. He was unconscious. She looked at his body, knowing he would be alright once he woke up treated by the ambulance, and then looked at the remaining hedgehogs. They were one word, stunned. But the brown hedgehog quickly shook his head from the shock and ran at her with full speed. All she did was move out of his way and put out a foot, tripping him on the ground. She heard a groan from him, thinking he was about to get up. Making sure he permanently stayed on the ground, she stomped on both his ankles like a rampaging elephant – making him cry out in pain and not feeling his feet anymore.

"Only one left," She whispered forebodingly, turning her head slowly, only to see the unconscious fox on the floor and nothing else. She then heard mini quick breath beside her, trying to escape her beating. He didn't succeed. He soon felt a thick rope repeatedly wrap 'round him until his arms were unusable. He then felt his feet get tied by heavy rope, tripping up and falling down with a painful groan. The group was defeated… by a girl.

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

The yellow fox moaned in pain, trying to open her eyes and see her surroundings. She blinked weakly, only seeing a blur for a few moments, but after getting used to it, she saw the moon still high in the sky. She suddenly felt something soft under her head. She slowly reached up to feel it; a soft pillow. But how did it end up under her head? She knew what happened before she passed out, however she discovered she wasn't naked with cuts and scars, but still with her clothes. Had my prayer actually been answered? She thought faithfully.

"Oh you're awake!" She heard a cheery but flirty voice getting closer. She also heard the clapping of heels hitting the ground. She turned her head to locate the sound of the voice, seeing only but a caped face. But she could swear she saw beautiful emerald eyes under, and a sweet smile any male would die for. "I'm glad you're fine and awake. I heard you scream, so I came and helped yo-!"

"You're my angel, aren't you," The fox whispered, certainty was shown in her voice. The caped woman's mouth went wide, showing a surprised but touched face. Now the fox was sure she sure beautiful emerald eyes, gleaming with happiness.

"I don't think I'm an angel but…"

"No, you are," The fox insisted grabbing the 'angel's hands and clasping them in her grasp "And I thank you, so much! I prayed for someone to help me, and you were here! You must be an angel… a Pink Angel! No; you are _the _Pink Angel!"

The pink female was speechless. Never in her life has she felt so touched by those words. "Angel…" She echoed silently, feeling like a child learning a new word. She then winked at the yellow fox cheekily "Ok then! If you wanna call me the Pink Angel, you can!" She then turned herself, so her back was bending forwards and her arms were hanging backwards as a 'Climb on me!' gesture. "Let me take you home. You're not in shape to walk with a bruise on your face and your legs hurt from walking!" The fox hesitated but obliged, gently fixing herself comfortably on the angel's back. The Pink Angel immediately stood up and jumped high…_really _high. So high, that she reached about five floors of an apartment, before jumping to another wall. The fox screamed, scared from the sudden wind blowing in her face. She clung on tightly to her angel, almost tearing up again that something would happen. "Don't worry!" Her angel spoke confidently. Just hearing her voice made the fox calm down and actually enjoy the wind. "I won't let you fall!"

"Could I ask you some things?" The fox suddenly asked, making the pink female shocked by her sudden change of feelings.

"Ask away,"

"Where did those men go?"

"I called the police and they were turned in. I told them to ask you questions later. They agreed and said to take you home safely. They wanted to get my name, but I strongly told them no."

"How did you learn to kick their butts?"

"I've had a few training here and there…" She smirked cockily, jumping on the last wall to get on the roof. As she got on the roof, she took the time to listen to the fox's questions properly.

"What's your name?"

"Pink Angel," She said swaggeringly, letting her flirty voice overtake. What man could resist _her _voice?! It was _amazing_! And her figure stood out too, actually surprising the fox that she could take her weight. To take in notice, she did have a hedgehog figure and tail. The yellow female giggled at her little joke.

"No I meant you're real name," She saw her eyes flicker nervously, not sure in what to say. She finally had her conclusion.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that…" The sakura hedgehog whispered emotionlessly, not letting the fox see her face. This got the fox concerned.

"How come you can't?" She asked, but got no answer. She instead got a question.

"Where do you live?" Amy asked, not bothering to look at her face anymore. The yellow adult sighed sadly, but gave her the address. "Ok, now I want you to wrap your legs and arms tightly around me, ok?" The fox obliged, trying to stay as tight as possible. The Pink Angle then smirked deviously, running towards the edge and instantly dived down to the road. The fox screamed violently as she felt like she was going to be flattened to her death, with the rush of breeze forcing against her face. But then it went a little calmer, feeling nicer and more refreshing then it was a second ago. She took a sneak peak, only to be amazed when she saw her angel have a pair of wings on her suit. She was wearing a wing glider suit. 'She is my angel…' she thought happily, laughing as the wind was blowing in her face.

* * *

Soon they got to her house, safely flying down to the ground with no turbulence at all; a nice, smooth safe landing. Amy smiled as she let her new acquaintance off her back and feel the ground once more. The yellow friend then saw her house, seeing her red fox husband running up to her and giving her the warmest hugs she could ever have. She felt tears on her shoulder as he cried in happiness for her return. She couldn't help but cry too… she was safe from those men. She got her blessing! They both separated, both of them smiling cheerful smiles.

"Thank you, so much…" The yellow fox whispered jubilantly, letting out her widest smile for her angel. "By the way, my name is-!" But as she turned, she saw her angel wasn't there "Jessica…" Her ears drooped sadly. Nevertheless, her husband put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up to him.

"Don't worry sweetie…" He said sympathetically "I'm sure she has somewhere to be, saving lives and helping others. But I'm sure she'll visit sometime…" He gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, feeling her cheeks puff out from the wide grin she gave "Now come on, the kids are fast asleep but really want to see you. Especially Vivian, who is still up by the way," They both shared a chaste kiss, before leaving slowly to their welcoming home. "Thank you, Pink Angel…" Jessica whispered silently, closing her eyes and smiling at the past memory of her.

_I know it's the first time I've seen her, but why is she so… __**familiar**__?_

* * *

-At Angel Island-

A red echidna, called Knuckles, was sleeping on the Master Emerald, protecting it like he did for his whole life. He was a light sleeper, so he could hear if anyone approaches by. If it's between him and his Emerald, he would do anything to protect it. He wasn't thinking of anything special. Well… he does think that his closest friend had just… past away a few months ago. But everyone in Mobius is sad for that. Especially Sonic, oh _god_, he never stopped crying the first month. Sonic couldn't cope with Amy gone. Even Cream couldn't stop crying. She was _way _worse than Sonic. Crying herself to sleep every night was a painful thing to see, and you wouldn't want that nightmare playing in your head for the rest of your life.

Though, it had been three years now, she must be dead from starving and all.

Knuckles sighed miserably.

_Nothing was ever the same without Amy around. In memory of her, they held a memorial service for her, putting her photo in a frame and laying it near her mother and father (who passed away too). Many Roses were building up on top of the grave, making it look pretty. Nevertheless, it didn't help but only give us the sore memories of her crying and injured back when the Meterex stole her._

Knuckles sighed again. He _really _wasn't in the mood to mourn for her death again.

Suddenly, he heard the clicking of heels slowly getting louder and louder – with them getting closer to Knuckles too. He thought he knew who it was, and showed a small smirk across his muzzle, blushing a little pink when he heard the clicking stop.

"Rouge… I said I'll come into bed in a min- OH!" Knuckles opened his eyes widely. This wasn't his girlfriend?! It's some pink animal with a caped face! He quickly jumped up into his fighting position, ready to take this woman down. "Who are you and why are you here?!" He barked viciously, growling in anger for letting his guard down. When he heard no answer, he repeated "Tell me who you are, or I'll bash you for the answers!"

He still got no answer. This made Knuckles slightly hesitate. He wasn't scared – no! He was just… freaked out by this lady, who randomly comes up to him and says nothing. He also felt her eyes stare at him vindictively, like he was in the wrong… was he meant to remember her or something?

The minutes of silence passed by between the two, having no movement whatsoever as they stare at each other. Knuckles had enough of this. "Well, I warned you…" He ran towards her with a defensive cry, raising a fist to hit her square on the face. The only thing is his face hit the ground instead. Processing it, Knuckles thought he heard her snort behind him, smirking down at him with taunting eyes. _'Come at me bro'_

Is she trying to _mimic _me?! Knuckles thought angrily, quickly getting up and turning to face her. He threw punches and kicks towards her, but she kept dodging all of the moves. Soon after, it just looked like an embarrassing workout. As he tried to throw another kick at her, he suddenly felt his foot trapped into her strong grasp. She wasn't joking around anymore.

"Are you ready to stop yet?" She said in a low tone. Knuckles instantly forced her foot out of his grip, ready to give her a blow to the chest "Stop it, Knuckles." She warned him in a low growl, instantly seeing him with a shocked face.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I know you," She answered a little too confidently. Her voice was serious but it naturally had that flirty voice too, like Rouge's. He grunted in anger, but wanted to cut to the chase.

"What are you doing here then?"

"I want you to send a message to Sonic for me," Now this was wired. Did she really have him ask to be a messenger? All of that fighting, to be a messenger?!

"I'm listening," He was in no mood to fight with her again.

"Tell him that a new hero has taken his place, that he's wasting his time to help others. I mean, he was the one that let Amy slip out of his grasp, and who knows how she died!"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"Then who was it then; hers, yours, mine, Eggman's?"

"Just shut up!"

"Well then tell him everything that I have said to you." She shrugged innocently, but still had that flirty smirk and taunting eyes lingering there. It ticked Knuckles off a whole lot.

"And what if I don't?" He challenged. He was going to do it, but he just wanted to know the consequence of this situation. This woman had trouble all over her.

"Well then," The pink hedgehog smirked deviously "That would be saved for another story, wouldn't it?" She was about to turn away, however, Knuckles asked one last question "Who do I say said it?"

The woman thought for a second. Who should she say it was from? Maybe… She smiled and turned back to Knuckles, letting him see her emerald eyes through the shadow "Say it was from the Pink Angel." And off she flew, letting her wind gliders take her to her next destination, Amy's grave.

* * *

**Duskyminer1234: Well this is the new story, Stronger. It is the sequel to Close Call and will hopefully change to an M for some lemons, but for now, I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you would follow on ^^.**


	2. AN: What did you think?

Right, so as you know this story is the sequel to Close Call... and I wanted to hear your thoughts on it before I continue. It would be nice if I got at least 10 reviews on this story, all telling me some constructive criticism and some ideas to make the story exciting. I don't mind if you have ideas, well, I would actually try to make it that it melds with what I have written! Don't get me wrong, I will continue this story, reviews or no reviews. I just wanted your full opinion on how I am doing, if where I am taking this story is going the right way. You know? Maybe I'm asking this too early, or maybe not... 


	3. AN: Update!

I decided to give you an update on what I am doing! Also some review replies for being so awesome! As I can see... I am going to take a guess that quite a lot of you really like my story XD SO I AM going to, like I said, continue this story.

Another question I wanted to ask... Did you want long chapters or short chapters? And when I say long, I mean the 3,000-10,000 long xD. If I was going to do something like that, then you would kinda have to wait for them a pretty long time. But then again, they would be more emotional and less forgetful as you read on.

If you wanted the short chapters, then you would be always, and I mean ALWAYS, left on a horrible cliffhanger! xD I absolutely promise you now that there will be cliffhangers EVERYWHERE if you want short chapters! I promise you...

Second and hopefully last question: Do you want lemons in this story? Now if you do, then you would have to wait a pretty long time till the rating changes to an M, like in chapter 21-32 or somethin', and it would be my first time writing one. But then there would be the lo... Can't say any spoilers, sorry ;)

If you don't, then that's fine by me :) I don't mind at all of what you choose here, it's your decision! Sorry that this is a update, and I've also decided to put the reviews on top of every chapter everytime I get a new one! So that's all from me! See you in the next chapter (Which I hope come out either the week after-next month)


End file.
